Caught In A Moment
by Bluespue
Summary: One dorm, one dream, one storm ... and two confused roommates. Glinda doesn't understand what's going on inside her head and Elphaba doesn't understand what's going on with the flashy girl.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters. Also I'm not making any profit out of this story.

Claimer: But I own the idea! So don't steal it, it's miiiine.

Author's Note: I started this story quite some time ago ... it is still not finished but I thought if there are some people out there who like it they can kick my- I mean give me some motivation so that I will continue =) here now the first chapter (yes, my first multiple-chapter story, too!) and with some reviews, chapter 2 will follow soon.

Now enough said! Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Caught In A Moment<strong>

She slammed the door shut. Silently sighing she leant herself wearily against the thick, brown wood. What a strenuous evening … Glinda closed her eyes, trying to calm her thoughts and breathing rhythmically in and out. In and out. Feeling a tad more down to earth, she opened her eyes again, roaming the room with her gaze and getting used to the dark.

The night was already heavily advanced, the moon standing high in the sky and sending frail silver glows into the dorm. Every now and then lazy gray clouds moved over the crescent, blocking the shimmery light and creating random shadows.

She stopped at an outlined form. The covered chest rose steadily, calmly. Elphaba was sleeping. Good. For a moment Glinda was afraid she'd woken her up.

It was late. Again. She knew she shouldn't be out so long, particularly when she had school the next day. Weekends are an all together different matter. But sometimes she just forgot time … or better: he forgot it. Even long after everyone else had left, she and Fiyero would still be together doing … things. And she wouldn't stop him, just goes with the flow.

Glad the fringed carpet swallowed the little noises she couldn't prevent, the blonde moved slowly but swift to the bathroom, closing the door with a faint audible 'click'. A few minutes later she emerged from it and walked soundlessly to her bed. Happily she slipped under the comfortable dark-blue covers, tugging them closely around her. It didn't take her long to find a fitting position, and moments later she was asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Glinda felt crappy. Of course she glittered and shined like always (for Lurline's sake, her looks are simply perfect!) but she was tired as hell nevertheless. She couldn't stop her eyes from dropping shut during the lessons and sometimes her replies to fellow chit-chatters were a bit harsh, but nothing she couldn't cover with a dazzling smile and a toss of her wonderful blond hair. People adored her, and she loved being adored.<p>

At lunch break Fiyero walked over to her. Glinda beamed at him and he in return winked at her suggestively. The charming Vinkus prince took a seat next to her, kissed her cheek and murmured something into her ear which made Glinda giggle and blush respectfully.

Brown eyes followed the scene, knowing full well how the evening would turn out.

* * *

><p>Glinda cursed. Too late, too late, too late. She fumbled for her keys and stumbled into the dorm. Panting slightly, she tried to calm herself again.<p>

Automatically she looked over at her roommate's bed. She let out a relieved breath. Elphaba was still sleeping.

Following the routine she had developed over the last weeks, she first went to the bathroom and then tugged herself into her warm comforter.

Summer was slowly turning into fall, foliage began to change colour until it fell lifeless onto the ground, leaving trees bare-branched. Since yesterday the wind had picked up speed, rattling at windows and roofs, and eventually a raging storm would be transforming.

Just as much as nature was giving way to rough weather outside Glinda couldn't settle down peacefully inside, turning from one side to another, not able to find sleep, thoughts roaring inside her head.

After endless seeming hours the blonde sighed frustrated. It annoyed her to be so restless. Suddenly the bedside lamp was turned on and Glinda slightly jumped with a high yelp. She squinted her eyes but the light was, thank Oz, not very bright. It cast a dim orange glow which illuminated about one third of their beds.

She watched as Elphaba drew her hand back from the switch, beneath her grey blanket, and saw brown eyes glare at her.

Apparently she wasn't the only one annoyed by her writhing.

"Sorry." The blonde didn't know what else to say. But no answer came. Elphaba only looked. The stare made Glinda feel even more uneasy.

"I thought you were asleep", she mumbled sheepishly.

A thin, dark brow lifted. "With you behaving like a clumsy dwarf and smashing the door every time you come in? I don't think so."

Glinda sunk more into her bed. She'd always tried to be very quiet, hadn't she? She moved carefully once she was inside. But the entering itself … well, she was just happy to be finally back. Crap.

"Do you think you cold hold still for a moment, so that I can sleep a bit more?" Elphabas tone was not unfriendly but it held a discrete urgency in it. The green girl didn't like interruptions in any way.

She nodded, mumbled another apology and then turned her back to her roommate, coiling up like a ball that has been jumping up and down the whole day and now had been put to rest in a corner. She still felt hot, the embarrassment lingering on her red cheeks. Like a little child she closed her eyes tightly, as if this gesture would make sleep come faster.

Glinda heard Elphaba switching off the light, the darkness engulfing them both completely again.

She still shut her eyes intensely, not daring to move even the tiniest bit for fear of disturbing Elphaba another time. She didn't even dare to think. Hence sleep indeed came very fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters. Also I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**Claimer**: But I own the idea! So don't steal it, it's miiiine.

**Author's Note**: Hello there! Quite a few have already read my story, so thank you! and to those who reviewed a special thanks! It makes me incredible happy =) Here now the second chapter ... I hope you like it and review it, too!

Have fun!

* * *

><p>Golden locks bounced freely on her shoulders. Fresh air filled her lungs, smelling of wood, earth and untouched nature while she ran easily through strong trees.<p>

The sun sent strays of clear light, painting the ground in bright and dark shadows. The pale blue sky could be seen only little, for the treetops were drawn together like a curtain. Leaves shone deep red, brilliant orange, dark yellow and fading green. Those covering the ground began to slightly turn into a crackling brown.

Glinda was struck by the beauty of the forest. It didn't look sad or radiated any sense of death (fall could be a very trist and dull season) – it was filled with life, changing and intoxicating colours.

She was happy. She didn't know why but she was. She laughed and felt carefree. No worries, no duties, no responsibilities, no masks she had to wear. No one put her under pressure or expected anything here.

Between a group of trees she glimpsed something black and green. As soon as the blonde saw it, it vanished again.

Someone was chasing her. She didn't feel afraid, it was a game. A cheerful banter she enjoyed and was fully aware of. Nothing would harm her, everything was peacefully right.

Glinda let out an overjoyed, full-hearted laughter. Who would have thought she'd ever feel this good, this free, pure and untroubled again? She believed she'd lost her peace when she came to Shiz.

Again, a rich emerald streak flashed at her right side. She smiled. She lowered her steps bit by bit, not wanting to appear too obvious. Who ever was after her should not have it that easy. It was a game, after all. Though it didn't matter. She felt safe. She couldn't really lose.

The presence neared. A faithful, elegant hand took hold of her smaller one. She giggled and let herself go, gave herself to the unknown opponent she trusted completely.

She was caught and she felt warm.

Native sounds floated around the air. Birds sung undefinable melodies, greeting the day, praising the sun. Small animals crawled through stained leaves, producing a harmonious rustling. Deer searched for food. Somewhere above them a mighty eagle flew gracefully across the sky and looked for his next prey.

Enjoying every impression, Glinda took her surroundings in greedily. Mild breezes caressed her pale skin smoothly.

Carefully she was pressed against a big, sturdy tree. The trunk supported her back, though it didn't prick or hurt her in any way.

A welcoming body embraced her. She sighed blissfully, closed her eyes in excited anticipation. Two heavy heartbeats later a sweet kiss was brought onto her lips. Without hesitation she returned it, put her arms around the dark figure.

She felt the rough tree at her back and soft devotion in front of her. The beautiful connection rushed thrillingly through her body, consuming her senses and she surrendered willingly to this numbing, mind-blowing, wonderful commitment.

Glinda couldn't think anymore. This was all she ever wanted. It was perfection; a haven she never wanted to leave.

Her breath quickened as they both drew closer to each other, wanted to feel more, needing to get as much as they could.

The wood with its inhabitants, every sound, every colour was drawn back from her concioussnes. It was just her and this intimate stranger.

She heard her name being whispered in a low voice near her ear, making her shudder in a most energizing way.

"Glinda..."

She whimpered. Soft skin was lightly bitten, nibbled and nipped at.

"Glinda..."

She began to writhe uncontrollably, quivering and feeling hot.

A loud '_Bang_' and Glinda almost stood in her bed. Her body jerked abruptly into a sitting position and she didn't know up from down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters. Also I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**Claimer**: But I own the idea! So don't steal it, it's miiiine.

**Author's**** Note:** Hey again. Sorry it took me so long to update. And this chapter isn't very long, too. Nevertheless I hope you will like it. As always thanks to those who have read this story so far, especially thank you to the reviewers. I'd be happy to get (much) more comments ;) they're a very good motivation.

Now on with it and have fun!

* * *

><p>Panting, Glinda searched her surroundings. She was in her dorm, in her bed. Good. That was normal. Elphaba wasn't there. That was strange, but not unusual. In fact, she was thankful for being alone.<p>

What in Oz' name had she been dreaming? Pushing an exaggerated breath out of her lungs the blonde let herself fall onto her soft mattress again.

The memories and pictures already faded into nothingness but she could recall her emotions very well, still feeling aroused, blood pumping furiously through her veins. By Lurline, it felt great, and now that it was gone she felt empty, missing the security that protected her only moments before.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to forget. Whatever it actually was, she didn't want to lose it.

Oh gosh. She draped an arm over her face and grumbled. Concentrating, she tried to focus on what she had been dreaming. _She__ remembered __being __free,__ happy __...__ there__ where __trees __and__ animals __around__ her. __A __hand__ holding __hers,__ a__ tree__ at__ her __back_ ... there was more. She was missing something! Oz, she hated that.

Huffing frustrated and opening her eyes annoyed she saw a green flash at her right side. Immediately a picture floated her mind. _A__ body __leaning __against __her, __covering __her;__ lips__ coming__ nearer_ ... Glinda jumped nervously. As soon as the image was on her mind she'd already forgotten it again. It made her angry.

"Don't panic. There is no need to hurry, no classes today."

Glinda nearly shrieked. Shocked, she looked wildly at her roommate.

"Elphaba!" She panted exhausted, her voice squeaking.

The green girl smirked ruefully, both from pain the high-pitched voice caused and the astonishing discovery Glinda had made.

"Who did you expect? A prince?" She emphasized the last word sarcastically.

Glinda blinked confused. "I didn't thought you'd ... wait. What? No classes? How, why, I mean, did something happen?"

Elphaba lifted an eyebrow and simply pointed to the window. Glinda followed the direction and gazed outside.

Leaves swirled brutally around, trees nearly touched the ground by the force of the strong wind, branches broke and flew dangerously around. Clouds which were almost black overcast the sky and moments later fat raindrops whipped onto the ground, obscured the sight and transformed windows into water courses.

"They said that today will be definitely no school. As for the next days, they try to do at least some classes at each particular house."

The blonde only nodded. There was too much to comprehend at the moment. First the dream with its confusing content, the unknown meaning, the abrupt awakening and the fading memory, and now a terrible storm was raging outside, no classes and ... too much.

She rose, got out of her bed, walked over to the bathroom and closed the door without saying a word or looking once at Elphaba.

The green girl shrugged. She wondered briefly about the strange morning, her strange roommate but then took a book and began reading.


End file.
